1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector capable of preventing a memory card from being overly ejected.
2. The Related Art
Card connectors are widely used in varied electronic products for receiving electronic cards which are capable of storing up data information. A conventional memory card connector adapted for receiving a memory card includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, an ejector and a shielding shell encircling the insulating housing. The ejector is received in one side of the insulating housing for ejecting the memory card from the memory card connector.
However, the ejector of the conventional memory card connector has no fixtures to lock the memory card, so when the memory card is ejected from the memory card connector, the memory card would likely fall to the ground because the ejector overly drive it out from the memory card connector, which will cause a bad effect on the memory card.